


Just trying

by Batfamilyforever



Series: Spitfire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry parents and brothers, Corporal Punishment, Family, Fluff, Protective Family, Sass, Spanking, adam is just trying to help, family comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: All Adam wants is to help in the family business, but apparently his family is completely against the idea. Will Adam listen? This one-shot has CP so if you don't like then don't read! Thanks!





	Just trying

I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to get back to my stories. I promise they are not abandoned! I will try very hard to update all of them in the coming weeks. But hopefully for now this is something you will enjoy! I appreciate any reviews or comments as long as they are respectful!

 

Adam ran through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him trying to outrun the monster that was currently chasing him. Now he wasn’t talking about a dangerous human, but a real monster. The kind you see in horror movie or nightmares and just his luck that he would have a wendigo of all things after him. 

Ever since Adam came to live with his father and brothers six months ago after his mom was killed, the 11-year old had learned everything about monsters and how to kill them. Not that it was enough to let his surprisingly overprotective family let him help with the family business. 

After months of pleading with his father and receiving constant denials, Adam decided to take things into his own hands; leading to his current predicament. A situation that should he survive, his family would surly murder him for getting into. 

It all started three days ago………

“Why can’t I go?!” Adam asked his father for the third time that day. 

It was late afternoon and, Dean, Sam, and their father were packing up the weapons and loading up the cars to get ready for the final night of the hunt for the wendigo they had been tracking. This merciless hunter, was usually a solitary creature and thus it would normally just have been his father and Dean. But for some reason this hunt lead to the implications of two wendigos; hence why Sam was going. Of course, this did not settle well with the youngest member of the Winchester family. 

“Because, it is too dangerous and I said no.” John stated in a tone that meant the discussion was over. But Adam was a more stubborn version of Sam and could never let an argument go. 

“That’s not fair! Dean and Sam get to go!”

“Your brothers have years of experience. You have less than six months. Now I am not going to discuss this again. I am in charge and I said no.” John growled as he turned to face his youngest. 

Adam started to rebut when his father pointed an angry finger at him.

“Boy, I have no problem throwing you over my knee before we leave. Then you will really have something to be upset about.” The two glared at each other until Adam couldn’t outlast his father’s years of experience with stubbornness. 

“ Now we will be back late tomorrow. Lay the salt, keep the gun close with the safety on, and don’t leave this room. That is an order Adam.” Adam mentally groaned as it was made an official order, knowing the consequences of not following said order. 

“Is that understood?” Adam pulled himself out of his thoughts as his dad stood there with a stern look on his face. Orders were absolute in their family.   
“Yes dad.” John nodded before walking over and kneeling to be on eye level with the smallest of their group. Adam hoped he grew as tall as his dad one day; the man was at least twice as big as the child.

“Adam, I know you just want to help, but it is far too dangerous for a child.” 

“But you let Dean and Sam start helping when they were younger than I am now!” Adam argued as he looked at his dad with a version of puppy eyes. Thanking Sam for teaching him.

“Yes. A mistake a I will not make with you.” With that a rough hand ruffled his hair as his father stood up and walked out the door. 

“Don’t worry runt, you can join us when he fells you’re ready.” Adam looked over to see his two older brothers grabbing the last of their gear.   
Over the last few months he had grown very close to both of his brothers, in a way that most people wouldn’t understand. 

Dean was like a second father as he was usually left in charge. Most of the time his oldest brother was pretty laid back and cool, letting both Sam and him do whatever they wanted as long as they followed the Winchester rules and listened to him. 

Of course, there were those moments were his lack of patience turned him into a very scary person. It was like their father was still there. The worst part being that Dean had the ability to make him feel absolutely awful through disappointment. Something their father had perfected. So, Adam hated disappointing Dean as much as his father. 

Now Sam on the other hand was like his best friend. Sam taught him all kinds of tricks and tips to help living in the Winchester household. They had secrets that were just between the two of them and they tended to tell each other everything. 

“When will that be?” Adam would deny the pout that was definitely creeping up on his face. Dean chuckled. 

“Whenever he feels like it. But if you keep giving him shit it will be never.” Adam huffed as Dean ruffled his hair and followed their father out the door.   
Adam looked at his remaining family member. 

“Take it from me, arguing rarely gets you anything in this family. It is best to let dad come to the decision on his own.”   
“But Sammm.” Adam whined and Sam walked over with the smirk firmly planted on his face. 

The 15-year old was almost as tall as Dean and would surely be huge when fully grown. Like their father, Sam kneeled down, hazel eyes met baby blue. 

“Trust me Adam. It is not it is cracked up to be. Dean and I would not have chosen this life.” Adam could see the hatred for the hunter life that shown in his middle brother’s eyes. 

Knowing he was not going to get anywhere with his family Adam sighed as his shoulders slumped. Sam offered a sympathetic smile before standing.   
“Dad can be a demanding jerk sometimes, but he usually knows what he’s talking about. You have to trust him and us on this.” 

“Of course, I trust you guys. I just want to be useful.” Adam looked up with desperate eyes. 

“I know you do and you are already useful. Running into danger doesn’t determine anything. You can help the most by staying here and being safe.” Before Adam could rebut, the horn of the Impala honked twice. Sam rolled his eyes before looking back at Adam. 

“Look, when we get back I will teach you some more about hunting, okay?” Adam solemnly nodded as Sam ruffled his dirty, blonde hair, an act his family loved to do, before walking out the door. 

Now alone in the dingy motel room they had been staying at for the past two weeks. Adam walked over to the extremely uncomfortable couch and watched some tv.   
The day was spent alternating between his iPod, tv, and reading. Like Sam, he liked to read for fun sometime.

After eating some dinner, Dean called to check in and even though he pretends to be a badass, Adam knows that he is more over protective then their father.   
After some small chat and reassurances that Adam wouldn’t leave the room, they bid each other goodnight. Thoughts of finally going on a hunt taking over his dreams. 

 

At 7 a.m., Adam was woken by his phone going off, finally reaching for it after the third ring. 

“Hello?” Adam mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. 

“Morning son.” The deep voice of his father fully waking him up. 

“Hi dad. How’s the hunt going? Did you find it yet? Kill it yet?” Rambling off questions like a child on Christmas eve. His dad just chuckled. 

“No, we haven’t gotten rid of it yet. But we should be back late tomorrow. You haven’t left the room, right?” 

"No dad.” Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Boy roll your eyes at me again and I will take care of that attitude when I get back.” How could he have possibly known?! His dad was definitely psychic. 

“Yes, sir.” They bid each other goodbye and once again Adam was all alone. After having taken a shower, as he walked out he noticed that Dean left his laptop behind. Since Sam also had a laptop, one was usually left behind for extra research. 

Seeing it there gave Adam’s young brain the conclusion that his family probably did some of the research on Dean’s laptop.  
Walking over and turning the laptop on, the voice in the back of his head was telling him this was a very bad idea. 

 

After a few hours, he had all the information he needed to join the hunt; including the bus schedule to get him to the next town over where his family was. If he left now he could get there before his family finished it up. Sure, they would be pissed, but also impressed about his preparation and research. Enough so that they left him finally go on hunts too. 

 

Present……

Thus, leading to the current situation. 

Adam was pulled out of his flashback by the snapping of twigs as the creature following him was getting closer. He dashed out from behind the tree and slid down the hill in hopes of making out of this stupid mistake alive. 

Upon reaching the bottom, Adam picked himself up a continue to run through bushed and low branches as they whipped into his face. 

After pushing some branches out of the way, he came upon an opening in the forest where trees surrounded a circle of open land. Looking back to see if anything was still following, Adam ran straight into something that knocked him down. Or someone.

“Adam?” Two distinct voices asked in surprise. Looking up Adam was overjoyed and despaired to recognize the owners.   
“Hi.” Adam quietly offered as he picked himself up. 

“Hi? Hi!? That is the only thing you can say right now?!” Dean was livid and Adam would clearly see the infamous vein on the side of his neck. Not that Sam looked any happier. 

“What the hell are you doing here!” Dean brought Adam’s attention back to him. 

“I was trying to hunt.” Adam mumbled as the anger radiating off his oldest brother caused him to look at the ground and grab his backpack straps; looking like some little kid. 

“What?” 

“I was trying to help with the hunt.” Adam said louder as he regains eye contact with his brother.

“The hunt dad said you were not a part of !” Adam could hear the anger growing more prominent with every word Dean spoke. Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Dean I know you are pissed, I am too, but we really shouldn’t discuss this here.” Motioning to the fact they were completely exposed this far into the forest.   
Luckily, since running into his brothers, Adam didn’t hear or see the wendigo. Dean nodded and turned back to glare at Adam. 

“After dad is done kicking your ass for this. I will too.” Not waiting for a response, the eldest Winchester child turns around and heads down a different path; knowing his siblings would follow. Adam gulped.

“Come on.” Sam turned to follow Dean and Adam realized how much trouble he really was in. Dad and Dean getting angry was one thing but Sam never got angry. Annoyed yes, but never angry. Adam’s head and shoulders slumped as he followed his brothers to the misery that awaited him. 

 

After walking for about 15 minutes of walking in complete silence, Adam could make out his father’s intimidating truck (having bought it a few months after Adam started living with them and officially giving Dean the Impala) and sitting next to it was the beautiful sedan. Leaning over the hood was his father’s massive silhouette standing over the Impala’s hood, with a map spread out. Not seeming to notice their approach. 

“Did you boys find…” His father trailed off after having realized his presence. A look of pure rage like no other overtook his face. 

“We didn’t find the wendigo, but something else.” Dean shoved Adam towards their enraged father. 

“Dad, I can explain..” Adam started before his father cut him off. 

“Not. another. word.” Adam instantly closed his mouth and clenched his straps harder. 

“Get in the truck.” Of course, Adam was too worried about the anger from his father that he didn’t move. It wasn’t till his father stormed over and landed the hardest swat ever that caused him to jump a little and practically run to the truck. 

After climbing in he watched as his family spoke in hushed tones before his father looked over with the same pissed off expression. Adam quickly ducked down low in the seat.

A few seconds later the door was yanked open and his personally space was invaded with a very intimidating presence. 

“Listen very carefully little boy because I am ten seconds away from giving you the ass whooping of your life. You will stay in this truck while we finish this up. You not touch anything or move in the slightest. Is that understood?” His father growled with a finger pointed in his face. Adam gulped and nodded. 

“Yes sir.” Adam received one last hard look before the door was slammed shut and locked, watching as his family disappeared into the woods once again. 

While they were gone, Adam thought over the events of the past few hours and how incredibly stupid an idea it had been. What if he had been hurt or worse? What if his family stumbled upon his body? What if… 

Adam shook his head to try and ignore those horrible what ifs. It was not like thinking about it would help him come up with anything that could possible calm his furious family. 

 

A few hours later…

Adam was startled awake by the driver door of the truck being slammed shut and the vehicle starting up. Looking over his saw his father violent pull the truck back onto the road, knowing the Impala with his brothers were close behind. 

Doing a once over, Adam could see that his father had seen better days as the sleeplessness was clearly showing on his face. Not to mention all the dirt and blood that covered the man. 

“Dad?”

“Be. Quiet.” His father didn’t even offer a look with his response as he continued speeding down the road. 

While Adam made stupid mistakes, he was not a complete idiot as to not know when his father had reached the dangerous zone for his temper. Even a sneeze could set the man off at this point. So, for the next few hours back to town, the truck was filled with a tense silence. 

All Adam could think about was how he desperately wished he had listened to his father. 

 

After about three hours of the miserable car ride, putting their arrival time at 7 a.m., Adam saw the motel coming up in the distance. His father pulled the truck up to their room as the Impala showed up seconds later. 

“Go inside and plant your ass in a corner.” His father growled at him.   
“Dad if you would just let me...” 

“Adam so help me I will spank you every night for the next week if you don’t get inside in the next three seconds.” His father gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles where ghost white.

“1.” Adam scrambled out of the truck and ran into the room as he rushed to a corner. After standing there for a good five minutes, the door opened as the rest of his family poured in. 

“You boys take a shower and go grab some food.” 

“Dad are you sure you want to do this right now?” Adam could hear the concern laced with protectiveness in his oldest brother’s voice.  
“Dean.” 

“Look I am not saying the kid doesn’t deserve it, but you are clearly still royally pissed off.” 

“He’s right dad. You were speeding even more than normal and you look like you’re out for blood.” Adam was immensely grateful for his brothers at that moment. 

“Boys, I appreciate your concern for your brother’s well-being, but I promise that he will only get what he deserves and nothing more.” After a few moments of unsure silence, Adam heard his brothers give more relaxed responses. Adam internally groaned as he lost his only chance of getting out a massive ass beating. 

The rest of the family went about their business as if he was not about to face his demise at the hands of his massive father. After about 20 minutes of the shower running and silence, he heard his brothers leave him alone to deal with his impending punishment. 

“Adam get over hear.” Turning around he saw his father sitting on the kitchen table in their make shift ‘home’. 

“Dad just let me…” 

“Adam do not make me start counting again.” His father once again cutting him off. Sighing he knew keeping his father waiting, who was still extremely pissed, was a very bad idea. 

By the time he finally made it across the room and stood in front of his father, the dread had grown to massive proportions. He knew the moment he started researching the case it was going to end badly. 

As he stood before his father, he never felt more guilty and small. Both of his brothers were just as big as their father, but Adam was more likely to have more of his mom and be on the smaller side.

“Adam why in hell were you there?” Adam chose to stare at the ground and shrug his shoulders. A response he knew would not satisfy his father.   
“Son you know I don’t accept any of that nonverbal crap.” 

“Well I tried to explain before and you kept cutting me off.” Gaining about ten seconds of courage, Adam looked up with defiance in his eyes. Of course, his father was not going to put up with that. Instead of getting a verbal response he got a physical one as he was yanked across he fathers knee. 

“If you want to get this over with I have no problem granting your wish.” His father clarified as he viciously attacked his young behind with the hardest swats he had ever received since living with them. 

“Dad! I’m sorry! Stop!” Adam was close to tears as his father heated his ass up. 

“No Adam you are not sorry about going on the hunt. You are sorry you got caught!” The swats seemed to pick up speed and Adam grasped his father’s calf as he was tilted forward. 

“No dad I am sorry! Please!” Adam gasped as the swats moved to where thigh met butt. This was always the most painful for him and he could no longer keep the pain out of his voice and eyes. After about ten more swats he felt a hand on the small of his back. 

“Almost done son.” Adam was confused as he was lifted from his father’s lap. It all made sense though when he heard the clicking of his father’s belt being undone. Once again, a sense of dread like no other overfilled his young mind. From what Dean and Sam had told him, their father gave whippings with the belt equal to age.   
“Dad please.” Adam begged, looking up with baby blue eyes full of tears; he could see the pain in his father’s eyes.

“Adam this is not a small mistake you made. You could have died.” Adam was pulled into his father’s strong arms as he smoothed his hair down. 

“I can’t lose you Adam. You and your brothers mean far too much to me.” Adam was filled with overwhelming guilt at the thought of the pain and suffering he would have caused his family if he had died on this hunt. 

“I am so sorry. I just wanted to help, to be a part of the family.” He was gently pushed back by his father and made to consider his stern, hazel eyes. 

“You listen to me Adam. You are a part of this family and no amount of hunting or not hunting will ever change that fact. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes sir.” His father nodded before cupping his cheek and wiping away a few stray tears. But not before long the disciplinarian side of his father returned. 

“Alright let’s get this over with.” 

“But dad I understand really. I won’t do anything like that again.” Adam pleaded as he searched for a way away from his father’s belt. From what his brothers told him, it was far worse than anything else. 

“I know you won’t because that will insure it. Now come on son, lean over the table.” His father stood and prepped the belt to be used on his already tender ass. All Adam could do was stand there is desperation at the coming situation, for which his father sighed.

“Adam if you do not get over the table in the next three seconds I will add five more with the belt.” 

“Dad please I...” He backed away from his impending punishment like any child would.

“1”

“Dad there has to be something else.” Adam vigorously tried to find an alternative punishment, but he could hear his father’s patience wearing thin. 

“2” His father growled and Adam knew that there was no way out of this so he walked the few steps back to the table and looked pleadingly at his father one last time.

“Drop the pants. Now.” With fumbled hands Adam unbuttoned his pants and bent nervously over the table. He put his head down on the cool top as he waited.   
Not having to wait long, his father didn’t disappoint in his intensity. Adam practically started crying from the first one. 

“When I tell you to do something or stay some where you had better damn well do it.” Adam heard after the third swing as he desperate tried to slow the tears flowing from his eyes. 

“Dad!! Please!! I can’t!” Adam hiccupped 

“Answer me Adam.” Adam cried openly as the next few swats landed on his sit spots.

“Daddy! I understand! Please!” Barely able to talk over his tears. His father was a pro hand to ass applicator but this was a whole new level. 

“Almost done son.” Adam could have sworn the swats slowed in rhythm and intensity after he yelled out daddy. Something he hadn’t done since he was a toddler.   
After what felt like eternity the swats stopped. Adam heard the belt be thrown onto the ground, but he just laid there crying. 

“Adam.” Adam turned when he heard that almost desperate voice from his father and looked up to see the undying love in his father’s eyes. Without a second thought he launched himself at his father and was easily picked up as he laid his head on his father’s strong shoulders. 

He felt them move as his father carried them over to one of the beds. He was eternally grateful that his brothers were not here to see him being a clingy baby. Not that they would make fun of him beyond the usual brotherly banter. 

As they sat there Adam drunk in all the loving contact he could get from his father. Not that it wasn’t clear his father loved all three of them, but the life was slowly taking its toll on the young boy. Even though he knew his father and brothers were out saving people, it hurt to be left alone sometimes. 

Now chick-flick moments (as Dean called them) were an uncomfortable occurrence for everyone in the family except for post-ass whippings. That was the only time that emotions were fully put on display. Before he could fall asleep he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling up. 

Adam was too close to sleep that he didn’t bother to turn around or get off his father’s lap as the door to the motel opened. 

“Aww is that just precious Sammy.” Adam heard his oldest brother chuckle before a slap to the shoulder was given by his middle brother. 

“Don’t be a jerk.” 

“Whatever bitch.” The rustling of bags on the table reminded Adam that he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. 

“Boys that’s enough.” His father said in a fake stern voice as he was gently nudged off the comfortable lap. Needing no real persuasion, Adam headed over to join his brothers for food. The need for food not enough to completely avoid the pain from his ass. 

“You boys go ahead and eat. I am going to take a shower.” Adam his father says. 

“It’s about time. No offense but you stink.” Adam looked over to see the trade mark cocky smirk that usually adorned his oldest brothers face. Sam just shook his head, while their father just chuckled. 

“Yeah you will too if don’t keep that smartass mouth closed.” Not needing to clarify the PT that could be issued. 

“Come on dad. It’s my charm.” Dean replied 

“Charm?” Adam scoffed, which earned a chuckle from his dad and laugh from Sam. Dean on the hand sent him a predatory smile. The entire family was full of smartasses, but the oldest child loved being challenged. 

“Yuck it up, Rudolph butt.” Adam blushed a little at the comeback. Luckily Sam was on his side. 

“You know all about that don’t you Dean.” Sam smirked. Of course, their father jumped in before things could escalate. 

“Alright that’s enough boys. Try and behave the five minutes I am in the shower.” 

“Yes sir.” Came three replies, but with a hint of sarcasm. Adam saw his father jokingly roll his eyes as the bathroom door shut behind him. The boys ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam asked the obvious question. 

“Are you okay Addie?” Addie was a nickname that his brothers came up with a few months after living together. It was because they thought he was so cute and little and even though they like to poke fun of each other he could see the concern and brotherly love in both of their eyes. 

“Well I don’t think I will be sitting for a few weeks but I am okay.” Adam offered a reassuring smile to both. 

“That’s good kid.” Dean ruffled his hair. 

“But if you ever do something like that again I will kick your ass before giving you to Dad. Got it?” Adam recognized that parental tone that his oldest brother tended to take on when he was angry but not completely pissed. 

“Yeah I got it Dean.” Adam knew how serious his brother was and would not hesitate to follow through. 

“Well thanks for being a copy of Dad, Dean. That’s exactly what we need.” Sam was a lot braver than him when it came to standing up to Dean and their Dad. Adam hoped he could be that brave one day. 

“Well it was definitely what you needed growing up and I will still kick your ass if need be bitch.” 

“Whatever jerk.” Sam replied with a fond smile as they went back to eating. 

Adam couldn’t help but think how amazing his family was. Not only were they badass hunters of monsters, but one of the closest groups of people he had ever met and he was forever grateful to be a part of this family.


End file.
